


Mating Season

by tx0



Series: Partners [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: Ash visits his Tauros to prepare them for mating season.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> He/him/his is Ash.  
> It/its/itself is Tauros.

It was Tauros’ mating season. Ash went to Professor Oak’s to spend time with his thirty Tauros and clean them to make sure that they all got mates. All of his Tauros stood around waiting to be cleaned. He went up to the nearest one and brushed the fur on its back the length of its body, moving down a brush width every time as he progressed.

Ash got on his knees and rubbed Tauros’ belly with the brush. Tauros mooed happily. Ash noticed a pink thing begin to emerge from Tauros’ crotch. Ash was shocked when he realized it was Tauros’ cock. He continued brushing Tauros’ belly trying to ignore it. Soon, he couldn’t act like it wasn’t there. It kept growing. Ash couldn’t take his eyes off of it. It was well over a foot long now. He dropped the brush to the ground and grabbed Tauros’ cock. His hand didn’t even fit all of the way around Tauros’ cock. He started hesitantly stroking it. Tauros’ cock continued to grow, now even faster now thanks to Ash stroking it. Ash put his other hand around it. Tauros’ cock was now fully erect. It ran along the full length of its belly. Ash estimated it to be nearly three feet long. Ash ran his hands along the entire cock, which was tiring considering the length. Ash leaned in and kissed the side of the cock. He kissed it again. Then he licked it. He ran his tongue from about halfway to the tip. He crawled on his knees and got in front of Tauros. He grabbed the cock at the head and tried to fit it in his mouth. He managed to get the tip in, but that was all as it was too girthy. He suckled on the head as he stroked as far down the shaft as he could reach. Tauros stomped a hoof a couple of times. Ash wondered if that was a signal that it was going to cum. Ash sped up his strokes and sucked faster. Tauros stomped again and let out a long moo. Then Ash’s mouth was flooded with hot cum. He tried to swallow it as it poured out of Tauros, but it was too much, too fast. It started dribbling out of his mouth onto his clothes. More cum kept pumping out. Ash swallowed again as Tauros was finally empty. He licked his lips and looked down at his shirt. A white glob sat on his chest. He picked it up and dropped it in his mouth.

Ash reached up and petted Tauros’ muzzle. “Good boy.” Tauros nuzzled against Ash’s hand. Ash heard a grunt. He looked to see another Tauros standing behind him with a growing cock. Ash crawled over and grabbed the cock with both hands and stroked it as he had done to the other Tauros. The Tauros was now fully erect. Ash kissed the shaft in multiple places. He licked the cock as far as he could reach by leaning over without having to crawl around. Then another Tauros walked up behind him. It stood beside the Tauros that Ash was currently pleasing. Ash reached out and grabbed its cock which was already getting hard. He stroked both cocks with one hand each in sync. Once the second Tauros was completely hard, he let go of its cock and made his way over to the front of the other Tauros to start sucking its cock. He gripped the head with both hands and put his mouth around the tip and ran his tongue around the bit that fit in his mouth. The other Tauros got jealous and walked over to Ash’s side. Ash grabbed its cock with one hand and stroked what he could reach while still sucking the other’s cock. The Tauros directly in front of him began stomping just as the first had done. He continued sucking it and stroked it faster until he felt warm cum fill his mouth. He tried to not make a mess again, but couldn’t. Tauros’ cum spilled out of his mouth. He swallowed what he could. A long strand of cum went down the middle of his shirt. He wiped up what he could and licked it off his hand. He turned his full attention to the other Tauros as the recently satisfied one walked away.

He put his lips around the tip and started sucking. Meanwhile, two more Tauros walked up on either side of him. While keeping his mouth on the Tauros he started rubbing the two new Tauros’ bellies to encourage their cocks to grow so he could reach them. Soon enough he was able to grab the shafts and start pleasuring them as well. The Tauros in front of him stomped his hoof and mooed, unintentionally warning Ash as the others had done. Again Ash’s mouth was flooded with hot cum. He didn’t try to swallow it all this time. He let some spew out onto himself. He swallowed what he managed to get in his mouth. He let go of the other Tauros’ cocks so he could wipe the new cum off of his shirt and eat it as well.

Ash realised his shirt was going to get completely ruined, so he took it off and threw it away from the action. He returned to stroking the cocks of the Tauros to his sides. He leaned to his left and started sucking that Tauros’ cock while still stroking the shaft as far down as he could. He then switched to the Tauros on his right. He went back and forth. He sucked one Tauros for a while, then the other. While he was back on the Tauros on his left, without warning he felt the familiar warm liquid flow into his mouth. Ash’s eyes flew open due to the surprise. More leaked out of his mouth than usual because he wasn’t expecting it. He was glad he had taken his shirt off, it made it much easier to clean up the cum that landed on him. Although this time some landed on his jeans. He leaned over to the Tauros on his right and sucked its cock again until it came as well, this time with the warning. Ash swallowed the fifth load. He scooped up cum from the previous two Tauros off himself and licked his hands clean.

More Tauros started to gather around Ash. He took his shoes and socks off. Then stood up and dropped his pants to the ground. His cock was creating a tent in his boxers, which he also took off. He picked up his clothes and threw them over by his shirt. He stroked his cock a few times as another Tauros made its way in front of him. Ash petted its snout before dropping to his knees and grabbing its cock. He licked and suckled the tip. Another Tauros walked up to his side. Ash reached out and grabbed its cock. He stroked it as he sucked the other Tauros’ cock. A third Tauros walked up to Ash’s other side. Ash grabbed its cock as well. He worked the three cocks in anticipation of one of them cumming. Soon enough the Tauros he was sucking off mooed and filled his mouth with its cum. He swallowed most of it, but always, some leaked out. He didn’t have time to clean it up. He had to attend to the other two Tauros. He turned his head to his left and began sucking that Tauros’ cock. Soon, it too came. Ash swallowed what he could and turned to his right. He finished off that Tauros too. He scooped the globs of cum from those three Tauros off his chest and lap.

As he was drinking the treat, another Tauros walked up behind him and pushed its nose between his ass cheeks. It licked his asshole with its rough tongue. Ash got the idea and dropped to his elbows and stuck his ass in the air. Tauros’ tongue scraped across his hole again. Then it stepped forward. Ash felt Tauros’ massive cock pressed against his asshole. Ash braced and Tauros leaned forward slightly. Ash’s ass was split open by the cock. Tauros was barely inside of Ash but he could bare take it. Tauros slowly stepped forward, pushing more of its cock into Ash as it did. Only half of its cock was inside of him. Ash looked underneath him and saw a bulge in his belly from Tauros’ cock. Ash put a hand on it, feeling Tauros’ cock go back and forward as his belly bulge moved around. Just as Ash was getting used to the size, Tauros stomped its foot and Ash felt its warm cum flood his hole. Tauros stepped back, pulling its cock out of Ash ass. Ash put a hand under his hole to catch the cum that dripped out of his gaping hole.

As he licked his hand clean, another Tauros walked up to his ass, which was still sticking in the air. The Tauros slid its cock inside of Ash. Another Tauros walked up in front of Ash. He propped himself up on his hands and started sucking it off. Ash’s hard cock leaked precum that fell on the ground. Both Tauros filled his holes without warning at the same time. Ash finally managed to swallow all of the cum that shot into his mouth. He didn’t have time to save cum from dripping out of his ass because another Tauros was right there and shoved its cock into his ass right away. Ash fell back down to his elbows as the newest Tauros used his hole. The Tauros mooed loudly and more hot cum flooded his asshole. Ash mustered the strength to stand up. He felt Tauros’ cum drip down his thigh. He pulled some off, dropped it in his mouth, and swallowed it. He continued cleaning his thighs as more dripped out of his ass.

Ash looked down at his tummy. He saw it was beginning to bulge from all of the cum he had swallowed. He put his hand over it, feeling the cum slosh around in his stomach. Another Tauros walked up. Ash dropped back down to his knees to its side. Ash grabbed its growing cock with one hand and grabbed one of its balls with the other. His hand couldn't even cup around the bottom half of Tauros’ ball. Ash gently squeezed Tauros’ ball as he stroked its cock. He had to let go of Tauros’ ball to crawl his way to its front so he could suck its cock. As he attempted to go down on it, another Tauros walked up and put its cock at Ash’s entrance. It slowly pushed its way inside. It bucked its hips back and forth as Ash jacked off the other Tauros while suckling on its tip. The Tauros behind him sped up. Both Tauros started stomping their hooves. Ash’s cock dribbled precum as both holes were filled with cum. He played with the cum that didn’t make it into his mouth. He rubbed some of it on his chest and bulging belly.

Ash didn’t have time to catch the cum dripping out of his ass because another Tauros was already behind him. Its cock easily went inside his gaped hole. Ash felt its cock go farther inside of him than the others had achieved so far. His bulging belly extended even more as it moved out of the way to accommodate for Tauros’ cock. Ash closed his eyes as it thrusted in and out of his hole. When he opened them, another cock appeared in front of him. He instinctively grabbed it and began pleasuring it as well. He felt his ass fill with more warm liquid. That Tauros pulled out and left. Without moving, he let another Tauros take its place. Its cock slipped right in. The Tauros in his mouth mooed and let its cum out. Ash purposefully let it shoot all over his face, which got completely covered. He licked his lips and began wiping the cum off with his hands. The Tauros in his ass let out a moo of its own and filled Ash with more cum. Ash reached back, holding his hand out to catch the cum from the previous three Tauros that gushed out of his hole. It overflowed out of his hand. He drank what he managed to catch.

Two more Tauros came up to Ash. He got between them and started playing with their balls. He leaned to his left and kissed one of that Tauros’ balls. He then licked the sack. He shifted to the other Tauros and did the same to it. He then sucked on it balls. He went back to the other Tauros and fit as much of its balls into his mouth that he could. He repositioned himself between the two and stroked their cocks simultaneously. He again crawled his way in front and began sucking one of the cocks. While he was pleasuring the two Tauros, he felt a sandpaper tongue scrape against his hole. The tongue was quickly replaced by a cock. Ash sucked one Tauros, jacked off the other, while being fucked by another. He switched back and forth on which Tauros he used his mouth on. Without warning, the Tauros behind him filled his ass with cum. It pulled out causing its cum to leak out and down Ash’s legs. He straightened back up, still on his knees. He stroked the two Tauros’ cocks faster. He pushed them farther into his mouth, down his throat. They both started stomping their hooves. Ash pulled his mouth off and let them cover his face and torso with cum. He rubbed it all over himself.

Another Tauros walked up in front of him. The Tauros put its tongue up to his mouth. It shoved its tongue between his lips, parting them. Ash grabbed Tauros’ head with both hands. He tilted his head and opened his mouth fully. Tauros’ rough tongue filled Ash’s mouth completely. He bobbed his head, sucking on its tongue. Tauros’ spit fell in globs out of their mouths. A different Tauros approached Ash from behind so he crouched, sticking his ass up for it. The Tauros he had been making out with was hard. He put his mouth around its cock just as the other Tauros entered his hole. Another Tauros approached to his side. He reached out a hand and grabbed its growing cock. He stroked it, causing the growing to speed up. He went down farther on one Tauros as the other went farther inside of him. The Tauros on the side was now fully hard. He stroked as much of it as he could. The Tauros in front of him started grunting loudly. Then it released into Ash’s mouth. Ash tried to swallow it all, but couldn’t. He caught what he could with his free hand and spread it on his chest. The side Tauros shuffled over and stood in front of Ash. He opened his mouth and the Tauros immediately shoved its cock in, surprising Ash. The Tauros behind him let out a moo and started cumming in his ass, but it pulled out halfway through and came on his back. The hot cum formed an even glaze all over his back. The Tauros at his mouth started bucking, shoving its cock down Ash’s throat and back up in short bursts. Then it came as well. Ash swallowed almost all of it. Just one handful got away from him, which he caught. He spread it on his tummy, which had grown even more.

He stood up and for the first time, noticed how sweaty he had gotten. He sniffed himself, he smelled like Tauros. Another Tauros trotted up to him and stuck its tongue out. Ash opened his mouth and it put its tongue inside. The Sandpaper muscle scraped against Ash’s own tongue and the insides of his cheeks. While they made out, another Tauros got ready to mate with Ash. He felt the flesh press against his hole. He pulled off of the Tauros in front of him and dropped to his elbows. Tauros entered his stretched hole. He was met with a hard cock in his face, which he put his lips around. Both Tauros went in and out of his holes in time with one another. They stayed in sync as they sped up. They both went farther down their respective holes than any of the other Tauros had managed so far. The both let out loud moos simultaneously. They filled Ash’s holes deep with hot cum. He swallowed what he could, adding to his bulging belly. He let the cum in his ass leak out down his legs.

Another Tauros walked up to Ash. He rubbed its belly until its cock started growing. Then he grabbed it with one hand and cupped a ball with the other. He stroked the length of cock as it got bigger and lightly squeezed the ball. He kissed Tauros’ ball that he was handling, then the other one. He stuck his tongue out and licked the cock all of the way from the base to the tip, crawling along underneath it the farther he went. Tauros’ cock was now fully erect. Ash lined himself up to begin sucking just as another Tauros showed up. Ash turned to it, crawled underneath, and began jacking its cock. Ash backed up on his knees moving with the growing cock. When he got back out from underneath the beast, he kissed the tip of its cock. He looked over to where the previous Tauros had been, but it wasn’t there. Just then, he felt hard flesh pressed against his hole. It slowly pushed inside of him. Knowing it would get satisfied, he went back to the newest Tauros. He opened his mouth and leaned in. The Tauros behind him started thrusting in and out, going farther inside than the others had. He leaned forward farther, taking more Tauros cock down his throat. He stroked the cock as far as he could reach down to where it met his mouth. Behind him, Ash heard stomping on the ground. Without taking his attention away fully, he felt the familiar creamy substance flood his insides. The Tauros stepped backward, pulling its cock out. Ash continued sucking Tauros’ cock as it started bucking its hips. He sat up and now grabbed its cock with both hands. It started stomping its hoof. Ash thought his tummy was going to burst, so he pulled off of it and jerked it. Tauros’ cum exploded all over his face and in his hair. He wiped the cum off his face and ran his fingers through his hair, using the cum like gel.

With his hair slicked back, he was ready when another Tauros appeared beside him. Ash immediately got underneath it and kissed its balls. He sucked on one, trying to get it all in his mouth, which was impossible. He resumed kissing them. As Tauros’ cock grew, Ash stayed at the balls. His mouth travelled up Tauros’ taint. Ash arrived at Tauros’ asshole and kissed it. He grabbed both sides of Tauros’ ass and licked its hole. He ran his tongue around the outside of the hole before pressing past the opening and licking inside Tauros. The Pokémon was now completely hard. It began to turn around, forcing Ash to let go of it and put his tongue back in his mouth. Ash leaned down and took its cock in his mouth. As he pleasured it, he heard another Tauros behind him. He felt its cock press against his ass. Tauros easily slid inside. It thrusted quickly, using Ash’s hole rougher than any of the other Tauros had. Ash forced his mouth farther down the other Tauros’ cock. The Tauros that was being rough pulled out quickly and shot its cum all over Ash’s back. The Tauros in his mouth started bucking quickly. It came straight down Ash’s throat. He didn’t even get to taste it.

As those two Tauros walked away, Ash looked around for any more Tauros that hadn’t been satisfied yet. There was only one still nearby. It walked over to him. Ash immediately grabbed its cock with one hand and balls with another. He stroked its cock and squeezed its balls. He kissed the tip of the growing cock. He kissed down the length of it toward the balls. Crawling underneath the Tauros, he kissed its balls and sucked on them individually. Ash licked up from the balls to its hole. He ran his tongue along the rim and slowly pushed it inside. His tongue went in as far as it could. Ash’s lips met up with Tauros’ hole. He grabbed Tauros’ backside with both hands and squeezed it. Ash brought his tongue back to his mouth and crawled back under the Pokémon. He passed under Tauros’ now fully erect cock and appeared out from under its head. He grabbed its face. Tauros stuck out its tongue, which Ash licked with his own before dropping down to face its cock. Ash dove in and took it down his throat right away. He grabbed part of the cock that hadn’t made its way inside him yet and stroked it. The Tauros began to grunt quickly, but Ash wasn’t done with it yet. He let go of its cock and turned around, sticking his ass in the air for it. The Tauros licked his hole and stuck its tongue inside, just as Ash had done for it. Then Tauros shoved its cock inside. It thrusted inside of him deeply and quickly. It stomped its hoof a few times before Ash felt its cum flood his hole. Tauros pulled out and Ash turned around to thank it, but it was also turning around. Tauros presented its ass to Ash. He stood up, causing the new load of cum to drip out onto his legs. He grabbed Tauros’ ass with both hands again and lined his cock up with its hole. Ash slowly leaned in, his cock finally feeling strong stimulation after being hard since the beginning with only fleeting strokes to keep himself going. All of the cum in his belly jostled around as his tummy slammed into Tauros’ backside repeatedly. He began thrusting faster and soon reached his limit. He shot his load into its ass and collapsed on top of it. He pulled out and dropped to his knees behind it. He stuck his tongue back in its hole and ate his cum from inside of Tauros’ hole. It was much less cum than the Tauros produced, but Ash still wanted to drink every last drop.

Ash laid down on the grass. The herd of Tauros had dispersed. He looked over and saw his long forgotten about pile of clothes. He thought about walking over to get them, but he was too tired. He drifted off to sleep basking in the sun.


End file.
